


De l'importance d'avoir confiance en soi

by Jauteure



Series: Tout ira mieux une fois à la Surface (s’il vous plaît, faites que ce soit vrai) [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 3 is Cora, Agent 4 is Assana, Agent 8 is just Huit, Bilingual Character(s), F/M, Fem!Agent 3, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Titles, Improper Use of Words, Light Self-Worth Issues, Male!Agent 8, Song: Something Just Like This (The Chainsmokers & Coldplay), cause it's a, inspired by a song, technically a songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jauteure/pseuds/Jauteure
Summary: Huit manque de confiance en soi, et Cora n’est pas d’accord avec ça.
Relationships: Agent 3 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Series: Tout ira mieux une fois à la Surface (s’il vous plaît, faites que ce soit vrai) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903591
Kudos: 2





	De l'importance d'avoir confiance en soi

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par "Something just like this" de The Chainsmokers et Coldplay,  
> Bonne lecture !

Si on lui avait demandé son avis, Huit se serait décrit comme normal. 

Surtout pas comme un héros, même pas hors norme. Il était très loin du mythe des combattants de la Grande Guerre de Territoire, plus loin encore de la vision qu’avaient les Inklings des Octariens (Coralie bossait dur, lui ne faisait rien de ses journées. Elle parlait le DOS en deuxième langue, il ne pourrait pas réparer un ordinateur pour tout l’or du monde). 

Au sein de l’Escadron, il se contentait de suivre les ordres donnés ; en tant que civil, ses amis le décrivait comme gentil, silencieux, effacé. Si encore il avait des souvenirs de son ancienne identité, celle de sous la Surface, il aurait pu se découvrir une vie palpitante ; mais non, une amnésie lui était tombée dessus. 

Seul, Huit ne s’en serait pas plaint (il préférait rester dans l’ombre, loin des projecteurs et des hautes responsabilités qui le rendaient nerveux). Mais il était avec Cora. 

Si on lui avait demandé, Huit aurait décrit Cora comme la parfaite représentation d’une héroïne. Débordante de confiance en soi, toujours prête à réagir à une situation catastrophe, plus que compétente : bref, à ses yeux, elle frôlait la perfection. 

Alors oui, même si ça faisait mal, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu’il avait sous les yeux : Cora méritait mieux que lui. Qu’elle l’ait choisit (lui entre tous, lui contre la ribambelle d’Inklings qui constituaient sa bande d’admirateurs) le stupéfiait chaque jour un peu plus.

-Tu te bourres le crâne pour rien, rétorquait Assana quand il ramenait le sujet sur le tapis. Cora t’a choisit de sa propre volonté, et vu comme elle est partie, elle ne va pas de jeter de si tôt. 

Il ne fallait pas s’y tromper, Huit ne se plaignait pas d’être avec Cora (loin, loin de là), mais il ne croyait pas autant en sa chance. La mauvaise fortune l’avait poursuivie dans tout le Métro, et même après : il ne voyait pas de raison pour qu’elle s’arrête maintenant. 

Un jour, Cora elle-même le prit entre quatre yeux (littéralement, elle tenait ses joues entre ses mains, ses oreilles en fourmillaient). Peut-être qu’elle avait fini par remarquer les doutes de Huit, peut-être qu’Assana avait vendu la mèche. Toujours étant qu’il se retrouva confronté au sujet qui lui faisait peur depuis le début. 

Mais Cora le surprit complètement. Elle n’était pas vexée, elle n’avait pas envie de l’abandonner, elle ne lui en voulait pas de douter (ou si peu, une goutte d’exaspération noyée dans un océan de lassitude). 

-Tu sais que je tiens à toi ? Plus qu’à n’importe qui ? 

Il savait qu’elle avait du mal à exprimer son affection par les mots, il hocha la tête. 

-Bien, soupira-t-elle. Alors ne doutes pas de toi. Tu es extraordinaire Huit, bien meilleur que n’importe lequel d’entre nous, et tu n’en as même pas conscience. C’est… frustrant. 

Il pencha la tête, autant qu’il le pouvait. Les compliments lui chauffaient les joues, mais la fin de phrase l’inquiétait plus. 

-Je suis frustrant ? 

-Beaucoup. Si seulement tu te voyais comme je te vois, tu… (elle se mordit la lèvre, fronça les sourcils à la recherche de ses mots) Je ne suis pas douée pour tout ce côté “émotionnel”, mais toi, tu es là pour les autres, toujours prêt à tendre la main. Tu l’as fait avec moi, et c’était plus que ce que je n’aurais pu espérer. 

Ce n’était plus seulement les joues, mais aussi les oreilles et la nuque de Huit qui brûlaient dans un grand brasier collectif. Il avait déjà vu les yeux de Cora d’aussi prêt, mais ils n’avaient jamais semblés aussi énormes, aussi ocre, aussi… profonds.

Lentement, elle posa son front contre le sien. Leurs nez se touchaient presque, ils sentaient le souffle de l’autre sur leur visage. 

-Je n’ai pas besoin d’un chevalier servant, encore moins que tu essaies de changer pour me plaire. Tu es parfait comme tu es.

Huit ouvrit la bouche, se rendit compte qu’il ne trouvait rien à répondre (ou trop à répondre, les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête), et la referma. Les lèvres de Cora s’étirèrent.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? 

-Non, je… ! Je suis, c’est que… Mais tu… !

Elle pouffa (un enchantement à entendre), et il se rendit compte qu’elle aussi était rouge, comme quoi, son attitude nonchalante n’était qu’une façade. Cette seule pensée, qu’elle puisse avoir les mêmes papillons dans le ventre que lui, lui retournait la tête. Et lui donnait très envie de l’embrasser.   
Mais avant, il voulait (non, devait), se déclarer. 

-Toi aussi, tu comptes pour moi, vraiment beaucoup. Vraiment… très beaucoup. 

Sa respiration coupée net, Cora cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. C’était au tour de Huit d’arborer un sourire en coin. 

-Tu n’as pas ta langue ? 

-Oh la ferme ! maugréa-t-elle, mais sans essayer de cacher ses joues écarlate et son sourire qui grandissait inexorablement. 

Si on lui avait demandé son avis, Cora se serait décrite comme sérieuse. Elle se focalisait sur les ligues de Guerre de Territoire avec son équipe, sur les missions de l’Escadron Espadon, sur la routine de sa vie. Elle appréciait ses amis, mais elle n’était pas le genre à avoir des fous rires tous les jours. Pas ennuyeuse, mais concentrée sur ses objectifs. 

Elle enviait les autres pour leur faciliter à se détendre, à laisser tomber les apparences pour n’être qu’eux-mêmes (c’était si dur, parfois elle s’en sentait incapable). Assana semblait tellement à l’aise au centre de l’attention, entre amis, même en plein combat elle avait l’air de s’amuser. C’était le genre de personne qu’aurait aimé être Cora. 

Et puis il y avait Huit. Celui qui était curieux de tout, qui posait mille questions avec son accent haché, celui qui riait si facilement, celui qui n’était jamais loin en cas de problème, qui prêtait son épaule pour pleurer, qui offrait son aide comme si c’était la moindre des choses. 

Huit était un rayon de soleil, et il avait décidé de passer son temps avec elle. Ce n’était pas la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée depuis longtemps… mais presque.


End file.
